


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 56: Breakfast

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 56: Breakfast

Blaise thought he had packed everything important. But had he any inkling of the food he'd have to endure, he would have thought to pack Argyle. Yes, he'd have the same materials to work with, but a house elf *had* to be able to make scrambled eggs that didn't taste exactly like the reconstituted powdered crap they were.

Blaise stared at the array of food - the processed eggs, the frozen waffles, the spam. He set his tray back down and left the mess. He knew he could find peanut butter flavoured power bars in Dr McKay's stash in the lab.


End file.
